


(Not) Having a Friend

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Introspection, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: One-shot introspettiva sul rapporto tra Shinra e Izaya, mentre quest'ultimo si allontana da Ikebukuro dopo la sua ultima battaglia con Heiwajima Shizuo.





	(Not) Having a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Questa one-shot partecipa all'attività di pubblicazione nel gruppo "C'era una volta con un prompt…" su Facebook.
> 
> Prompt: "Introspettiva sul rapporto tra Izaya e Shinra" - suggerito da Alessia Winchester - raiting giallo

I grattacieli di Ikebukuro scorrevano davanti al finestrino dell’automobile, sotto il cielo plumbeo, mentre il dolore al fianco e alle braccia si faceva più intenso.

  
Orihara Izaya combatteva per rimanere sveglio, per non soccombere al dolore, per evitare che un lamento strozzato si facesse strada nella sua gola, suscitando il ghigno di Manami, seduta alle sue spalle. Kine-san si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, mentre svoltava sull’autostrada.

  
Orihara Izaya avrebbe potuto accettare l’offerta di recarsi presso “un certo medico dei bassifondi” che lui conosceva molto bene ed evitare così di rimanere in bilico tra la vita e la morte, incerto se la sua sopravvivenza sarebbe stata assicurata o meno. Egli aveva invece deciso di spostarsi il più lontano possibile da Ikebukuro, dove ormai non c’era più certamente posto per lui, nemmeno tra i ranghi della malavita.

  
La decisione di non richiedere l’aiuto di Shinra Kishitani, sebbene la coltellata ricevuta al fianco sinistro fosse stata sigillata da quello che sembrava proprio essere un residuo dell’ombra di Celty Sturluson, era stata forse dettata dal fatto che ormai Izaya non aveva più posto nemmeno per essere il tormento di quello che credeva essere l’unico amico che avesse mai avuto.

  
Lui e Shinra erano sempre stati agli antipodi, eppure, finché erano a scuola insieme, erano in grado di capirsi, o almeno così era sembrato a Izaya in tempi non sospetti. Ricordava ancora quel momento in cui Shinra si frappose fra lui e Nakura, nel suo tentativo di ferirlo con quel pugnale; il ricordo del ragazzo a terra, sanguinante eppure preoccupato se lui stesse bene, rimandava ancora nella sua mente sensazioni contrastanti, in cui prevaleva il senso di invidia e sconfitta. In quel momento, per Izaya, era stato Shinra colui che “osservava gli esseri umani da lontano”, pur rimanendone completamente distaccato, poiché il suo unico vero interesse era sempre stato per qualcosa che tutto era, fuorché umano.

  
Altre piccole memorie gli riaffiorarono nella mente, come ad esempio il momento in cui Shinra lo aveva presentato ad Heiwajima Shizuo. Uno dei momenti più esilaranti ed interessanti della sua vita.

  
Ricordò quando, poco prima di uscire dal liceo, Shinra aveva chiamato una rana che stavano dissezionando “Kanra” e di come avesse detto a Izaya che sarebbe diventato un medico, come il padre. Quel nome, “Kanra”, era rimasto così impresso nella mente del ragazzo, che non era riuscito a distaccarsene nemmeno da adulto, tanto da utilizzarlo nei suoi traffici d’informazioni, come pseudonimo, come uno dei suoi pseudonimi preferiti.

  
Izaya si lasciò andare ad un sospiro affannoso, tentando di sistemarsi meglio sul sedile della macchina, mentre altre fitte di dolore gli attraversavano le braccia; stranamente, aveva smesso di avvertire alcun dolore provenire dalla ferita al fianco.

  
Perché non chiedere aiuto a Shinra?

  
_“Perché Orihara Izaya non chiede aiuto, né ne riceve._

  
_Perché Orihara Izaya è una serpe che striscia tra le ombre Ikebukuro._

  
_Perché Orihara Izaya non è meritevole di fiducia._

  
_Perché Orihara Izaya distrugge le vite degli esseri umani._

  
_Perché Orihara Izaya ama gli umani, ma non riceve lo stesso amore._

  
_Perché Orihara Izaya “non ha amici”._

  
_Perché Orihara Izaya è convinto di non avere più spazio in un luogo dove ormai gli esseri umani sanno chi è e dove l’ombra non è più ombra”._

  
Probabilmente era la stessa sensazione che Izaya aveva provato quel pomeriggio, nel laboratorio di biologia, prima che ci fosse l’esposizione del loro club, con Shinra adagiato a terra, la schiena appoggiata ad un banco e il fianco pugnalato, ad averlo fermato dal contattare il medico per un aiuto ora che era dibattuto tra la vita e la morte.

  
Non sapeva se avrebbe rivisto colui che credeva essere il solo amico che avesse.

  
Non sapeva cosa lo avrebbe aspettato nei prossimi dieci minuti.

  
L’ultimo palazzo di Ikebukuro scorse sotto i suoi occhi, mentre finalmente la macchina lasciava la città di Tokyo, mentre Kine-san lo portava nemmeno lui sapeva dove. Izaya chiuse gli occhi, non parlò più.

  
Aspettò la fine, qualunque essa sarebbe stata.

  
Una fine che sarebbe potuta essere sempre l’inizio di qualcos’altro.

  
L’ultima cosa che pensò prima di addormentarsi, mentre la sofferenza del suo corpo gli rendeva le membra pesanti, fu che forse, lontano da lì, avrebbe potuto continuare ad utilizzare il suo pseudonimo preferito, “Kanra”.


End file.
